The Troika
by Gypsy08
Summary: PattyXKidXLiz. Who did he like better Liz or Patty? Neither, his feeling had to be equal to keep balance in their relationship. Special thanks to IchiyoI for inspiring these.
1. The Tea

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

It was a really simple dream. Kid and Patty were just walking. He wasn't too sure where they were going or why it was just the two of them going. He couldn't remember if they were walking in a crowded city or in a peaceful park. The whole dream he was focused on her.

He watched her giggle and she told him such silly things. He couldn't remember what she said either or what she laughed about, but the look on her face didn't leave his mind when he awoke later. Kid awoke groggily that morning and wanted nothing more than to go back to that peaceful sleep. He didn't understand why though. It was a pointless dream with no meaning. At least that's what he thought at the moment.

He stood up and let the silly dream slip to the back of his mind. The exact same way he had let the dream of Liz last week slip his mind. Kid sighed. He really needed to stop drinking tea before going to bed. He tried to continue his day as usual.

There was just a nagging feeling as soon as his partners came into view or began to talk. He cautiously watched the two. He even let them walk in front of him instead right beside him. They seemed too involved with their own conversation to notice that he was acting funny he presumed. Kid did what he was best at and over analyzed what it could possibly be.

"Liz, Patty," Kid finally called out, "Who has more souls at the moment?"

Patty let out a loud giggle, "Told ya that's what he was thinkin'!"

Liz sighed, "I guess I owe you a pet hippo. Neither one of us, we are currently equal."

Kid grinned. Ah, what beautiful perfection! They were currently perfectly symmetrical in their gun forms down to the last soul. They were so beautiful…and Patty was very sweet when she wanted to be, but was that better than Liz's maturity? Whose eyes were bluer?

Kid's head automatically tilted. Well, Patty's were a tad bit darker than Liz's, but they almost always had a bit more cheer than her sisters. He couldn't decide whose smile he liked better now. Patty's was very childlike and could make anyone smile back. Liz's was rare though which inadvertently made it more special.

So, he liked Patty's eyes more than Liz's, but Liz's smile beat out Patty's? No, it was the other way around. Wait…damn it, he couldn't decided! Who did he like better Liz or Patty? Neither, his feeling had to be equal to keep balance in their relationship.

'Of course you fool,' Kid thought, 'it's, oh so, very simple. You feel the same for the two. You love both Patricia and Elizabeth.'

Kid's face turned into one of shock. Wait, he loved them? What kind of love? Was it family love? His features quickly crinkled. How many different loves were there? He would have to research. According to-

**Smack.**

Kid stumbled back in shock. It took him a second to realize Liz had smacked him dead center in the forehead. Patty was practically dying of laughter on the floor and Liz sighed heavily.

"Honestly, what are we going to do with you?" Liz shook her head, "What was it this time?"

"Kiddo was making stupid faces again!" Patty giggled.

"I apologize, girls." Kid rubbed the spot Liz had hit, "You two should head to class. I'm sure Professor Stein has an interesting dissection planned for today."

Kid put a hand in his pocket and waved goodbye with the other. He turned the heels of his shoes and began to walk toward the library. Surely, that glorious place of books could help him comprehend what type of love he held for his weapons and how common it was.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked pulling him back by the shoulder.

"You're going to wrinkle my jacket." Kid replied, "I have research to do. It's hardly something you'd be interested in."

Liz let him go and shrugged. Patty had jumped up and looked at Liz. They did an annoying telepathy glance and began to walk in the opposite direction of the classroom. He felt it safe to assume that they were accompanying him. Honestly, those two enjoyed any drop of trouble they could get.

Although, considering who he was they wouldn't get into much trouble. He was, once again, behind them, analyzing ever little thing. He squinted as though it'd help him see what he was missing. He sighed and stood up straight. He just didn't understand.

"One," Liz grinned.

Perhaps, he was just tired. Maybe the dream he had was just the sugar in the tea talking.

"Two," Patty giggled.

Was it even possible to love two people in a romantic way? He was sure that whatever book he was to read would say that that was what he was feeling. After all, he was seventeen and he did live with two beautiful girls. Maybe it'd be useless to read any book or ask anyone. This was something he'd have to solve for himself. After all, no matter how much he wished, no words in a book were going to tell him how he truly felt.

"Three," The girls said together before turning abruptly stopping.

Kid gave them a questioning gaze. What could these two mischievous girls come up with this time? He felt himself walk back as both of them kissed him on the lips. Half of his lips were occupied by Patty and the other half by Liz.

What Kid didn't know was that it was the tea talking, in a sense. Turns out, Death the Kid talks in his sleep because of that tea. So, every dream, ever subconscious emotion, desire, and thought was told to the girls at night when he was most vulnerable. Of course, that was Liz's and Patty's secret and they'd never share that knowledge with him.

"Long live the tea!" Patty yelled throwing her fist in the air.

Okay, so they'd give him a hint.

Liz chuckled, "Long live the tea."

"I'm so confused." Kid sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.


	2. The Morning After

I do not own Soul Eater.

So, this is for IchiyoI on deviantart. She drew a picture of my fanfic Road therefore in return I wrote troika fanfics for her. .3. You guys have no idea how happy it made me.

XXX

Kid's immediate words as he awoke were, "We need to talk about this." He had even sat up as the phrase came out of his mouth.

Liz and Patti groaned loudly upon hearing this. Couldn't he wait for breakfast to make things awkward? They were still enjoying the feelings that came with what they had done. They knew he'd be a tad confused about exactly why it's happed. He had the horrible habit of over analyzing things.

Kid looked to his left to see that Patti had covered her face with his pillow. He sighed and looked over at Liz who had just turned to side so her bare back faced him. He began to shift in order to get up, but immediately flushed as he realized he was still naked. He couldn't take the blankets either because Liz and Patti were just as naked. It was expect that he'd still be uncomfortable with bare bodies of the opposite gender considering he had been a virgin until last night.

He shivered as images rushed through his head of last night's events. The way Liz had kissed him and Patti's travelling hands. Patti smacked him with the pillow that had been covering her face.

"Lay back down, it's too early to be talkin'." Patti mumbled.

Kid shook his head. No, he couldn't wait. He had to have answers. If he didn't he was sure he'd exploded. What were they now? Had he instigated?

Had it been satisfying for them? Had he taken advantage of them? Because he was certain they had had one too many drinks last night. Oh, Lord Death, what had he done?! They had been drunk and he had allowed the actions to continue. They must hate him now. Patti was right; it was too early for words of forgiveness.

"I'm disgusting, filthy." Kid sobbed into his hands, "I don't deserve to live. How could I do such a shameful thing as take advantage of my partners when they were drunk? Oh, honorable father, take my soul now."

Liz and Patti immediately as up and neither seemed to care about being naked. Patti wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the nape of his neck. Liz began to rub his back.

"No one was taken advantage of last night." Liz soothingly said, "Hell, if someone was it was you."

Patti gave him feathered kisses as Liz continued to reassure Kid that he hadn't done anything wrong. Somehow in the process of comfort, Patti ended up on Kid's lap and Liz ended up cuddling him from behind. Liz's cheek rested against his shoulder. Once they had convinced him that it had been consensual and had absolutely nothing to do with the alcohol consumption, Kid continued with the questions in his head.

"So, those noises she made?" Kid asked entranced.

"Are a good sign," Liz laughed, "It means you're doing your job right."

"Our Kiddo is so unschooled, Lizzie!" Patty giggled as she continued to mark eights with her figure on Kid's chest.

"And the place on your lower left back, Liz?" Kid asked, "Why did you moan louder there than when I kissed or touched the rest of your back?"

Liz was glad she had chosen to sit behind him. She wasn't sure she could hide her blush otherwise. Why was he suddenly so comfortable with this conversation? What happened to the boy, who only moments ago, was practically begging Patti to put her bra and shirt back on?

"It's called a sweet spot." Patty giggled, "Did you figure out where mine was?"

"Hmm," Kid made a pensive face, "I presume it's the place right below your left breast. When I sucked there you practically-"

"Yeah," Liz interrupted, "We got it, you figured it out."

"Did I leave a 'hickey'?" Kid asked with a grin at his newly learned terminology, "If so, would you like me to make a symmetrical one on the right side?"

Before Patti could answer, Kid's door was opened. In came an eager Spirit. He had just come to Kid the news that Maka had finally agreed to give him a second chance! Kid had come to his mind because the two had become rather close, or in Spirit's mind, once he had become a death scythe and Lord Death's favorite weapon. Spirit's jaw dropped as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Sorry," Spirit quickly dashed out the room, "I had no idea."

Spirit quickly made his way downstairs to make sure Lord Death, who had just gotten home, wouldn't make the same mistake. Spirit rather slyly said that Kid was still asleep and needed his rest so the two should just go get some coffee and breakfast at a diner. Oh, the closet thing he had to a son had just become a man! Spirit remembered as though it was just yesterday that he was showing Kid cute pictures of possible weapons. Turns out, Kid had a better idea in mind.

Spirit supposed symmetry was key to life, sex life that was.


	3. A look into the past

I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

The morning wasn't anything special. The aroma of coffee and breakfast filled the house like every morning. Death the Kid had the newspaper open in front of him and was intently reading it. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. It was strong and frankly a bit bitter for his liking.

He was startled as he heard footsteps. He then shook his head feeling foolish; it was just one of the girls. After three months he still wasn't quiet used to living with the two.

He set down his newspaper and was surprised to find that Patricia was up first. The younger sister usually liked to sleep in. He had already made breakfast for the two - thankfully he had remembered he lived with them earlier in the morning – so all the girl had to do was drag herself to the plate and sit beside him. She briefly looked at him and slightly tilted her head up as if acknowledging him. He imitated the motion before breaking his gaze and go back to reading the newspaper.

After a minute or so he caught himself looking at her –he often looked at the two like they were from a different planet which was rather ironic, really- and was engrossed in reading her instead. Her hair was a mess as though she hadn't bothered combing it – she hadn't bothered the least, after all the only one downstairs would be him – her blue eyes were a bit watery from just awaking, she sat hunched forward, and practically scoffed down her food to the point of chocking. Interesting indeed. He didn't want to be rude so he didn't comment on how he really wished she'd try to be more symmetrical in his presence or that she should slow down, the food would still be there. His eyes widened slightly at his epiphany.

He looked down at the newspaper guiltily but still watched her from the corner of his eyes. She had grown up in the streets with her sister and there were a lot of times that they didn't have anything to eat – Liz slowly told him their story on the nights she felt chatty- so of course she'd eat like there was no tomorrow, as though it'd disappear before her. He held in a sigh. Why hadn't she gotten used to it? She could eat whenever she pleased here.

'You're one to talk,' a small voice spat at him, 'it's been years and you still can't control your OCD.'

Kid stood up silently and walked toward the cupboard to get the girl a glass. He set the cup down lightly on the counter and opened the fridge. He was momentarily paralyzed. Was she the sister that liked orange juice or apple juice? After a moment of thought he poured her some apple juice and set it in front of her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she continued to eat.

Kid simply nodded. She was an interesting creature, truly. She had dramatically changed with him. She now acted like when they had first met and he had called her beautiful on the streets of Brooklyn. For a long time she had been rather cold to him – just like her sister back when she believed they would steal from him instead of staying…were they still considering leaving?- she had cursed at him and called him rich boy, but now she referred to him as 'Kiddo' and would usually greet him with a smile and an embrace that made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He assumed that early mornings on a Saturday would forever be the exception.

Her eyes seemed lighter too. They used to be empty and dark just like her tone. Now she was bubbly, well most of the time, and would giggle at everything and anything.

"Whatcha readin'?" Patricia finally asked.

Kid blinked, "Uh, nothing really. How was the shopping trip the other day? My apologize for not being home when you got back, I had a lot of work to attend to."

"You always sound like an old man ya know that?" Patty shrugged, "It was fun. Lizzy and I bought tons of stuff. When you didn't come home we thought it might be the perfect time to run off your money' but for some odd reason we didn't."

Kid blinked. She was brutally honest and, oh Lord Death, he loved that. It stung a little now, he wasn't sure why though.

"You couldn't have anyways you don't know the password to the safe." Kid said taking a sip of his coffee, "It'd be fun to see you try though."

"Eighty eight and the word code is Thompson." Patty said seriously before letting out a big grin, "We were flattered. You should have seen Lizzy's blush!"

Kid had the rim of the cup to his lips and let out a small smile. They were by far cleverer than he gave them credit for. Rather fast at work too considering her had just changed it last month – at their request because it was stupidly easy and they needed more of a challenge.

"I would change it again, but I rather like it now." Kid sighed but his facial expression was amused, "How long did it take?"

Patty tapped her chin and looked up thoughtfully with a smirk, "It was 'bout thirty minutes." She looked him directly in the eyes, "Do you want to get robbed from us or something?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. No one wants to be stolen from, but I'm far too curious as how long you'll stay knowing the codes to everything in this house. Plus, if you and Elizabeth were to leave I'd eventually find you. I'm a grim reaper and finding your souls would be quiet easy."

Patty tilted her head slightly, "You talk about that a lot, seeing souls and stuff. What's it look like?"

Kid was taken aback by her question. He paused for a moment and really thought about it. He tried his best to describe it to her and tell her what hers looked like. It was rather hard to explain how he knew what people felt just by their soul. The closet thing she knew about that was Soul Resonance and it wasn't exactly like that.

"Good morning," Liz yawned as she finally made her way to breakfast, "What are you guys talking about this time?"

Patty pouted as though she was disappointed but Kid and Liz caught the mischievous gaze she had, "Kiddo still hasn't called us Patty and Liz. He still says Elizabeth and Patricia."

Liz groaned in disgust. She took out her coffee mug and poured some coffee, milk, and sugar in it. Kid often referred to her coffee as a cup full of diabetes waiting to happen. She took her plate out of the microwave and slowly dragged herself to the table and conversation. The tips of Kid's mouth curved. Both of them were so alike yet as different as the sun and the moon.

"I don't see what wrong with calling you two that. It's your name." Kid defended.

Liz shook her head, "There is something wrong with calling us that. It just sounds so…so," She paused to think of a real reason but only came up with, "wrong and out of place. I don't like it so you'll just have to call me Liz."

"And me Patty!" Patty giggled.

Kid nodded in defeat. He could never win in an argument against them. It confused him sometimes what they thought was wrong and what was okay. Just last week he had entered the bathroom without knocking, a force of habit considering he used to live alone, and Liz and Patty were in nothing more than their undergarments. He hadn't seen anything wrong and began to brush his teeth expecting them to finish changing; he had just assumed neither would mind the other. How wrong he had been, they had practically chased him out and they had thrown quiet heavy objects.

Yet it was more than okay for them to offer to bathe with him two days later. He was so confused.

"I wanna read the funny comics now!" Patty said snapping him out of his thoughts as she snatched the paper out of his hand.

His grip had been stronger than he had thought because he had received a long paper cut from it. He didn't think much of it. He would obviously heal in a matter of seconds. It only stung a little. Patty and Liz, however, reacted quiet differently.

"Be more careful, Patty." Liz had said.

"Sowwy, Lizzy and Kiddo." She pouted and then looked at Kid, "Does it hurt?"

Kid shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. It's already healing see." He showed her his palm and she studied it intently.

"Want me to kiss it?" Patty asked.

There was a moment of complete silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Kid asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, come on," Liz said, "Don't tell me no one has ever kissed one of your cuts or bruises to make it feel better."

"Why would they?" Kid asked appalled, "As far as I know, kisses are a form of intimacy between lovers."

Liz let out a long sigh and Patty giggled.

"Give him some slack, sis." Patty said, "Just three months ago, he had never been hugged."

"I had been hugged." Kid retorted, "I was just never hugged like **_that_**. You almost knocked me over."

Liz shook her head, "Whatever, okay? Just listen, a kiss is intimacy between lovers but there is more than one type of kiss. It's still affectionate just not in a romantic way."

"Yeah," Patty said bubbly, "It's suppose to make ya feel better. Sissy used to kiss mine all the time."

She then took Kid's hand into hers and kissed his palm where he had received the paper cut. He looked at his palm in furrowed eyebrows. It had felt nice.

"And he's about to over analyze it." Liz predicted.

Patty nodded, "And then later he'll do something stupid because he still won't understand."

Kid however was so deep in thought he hadn't heard them. He was, as Liz predicted, over analyzing the whole thing.

"So, when someone gets a cut or bruise you're supposed to kiss it to make them feel better? Is it really okay to do something like that? Am I allowed to do it even though I'm a grim reaper?"

Liz simply nodded her head, "Uh huh, anytime someone gets hurt."

It wasn't until three years from then that Liz and Patty would have to explain to the boy that it wasn't okay to do it to anyone other than them especially not another girl and especially not if the said girl had hurt their lips. Soul Evans wasn't exactly forgiving when Kid had kissed Maka on the lips because of the misunderstanding.


End file.
